fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanna
Biography Character Sheet Biography and History go here. Talents and Class Features Increased Speed: The Fast hero's base speed increases by 5 feet. I'mproved Increased Speed': The Fast hero's base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed (10 feet total). Prerequisite: Increased speed. Advanced Increased Speed: The Fast hero's base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed and improved increased speed (15 feet total). Prerequisites: Increased speed, improved increased speed. Evasion: If the Fast hero is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the Fast hero suffers no damage if he or she makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Uncanny Dodge 1: The Fast hero retains his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by a hidden attacker. (The hero still loses his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense if the hero is immobilized.) Prerequisite: Evasion. 'Lure of Misconception' The Assassin lures you into her blade. Every time her attack roll fails, her opponent must make a Will saving throw with a DC of 16 to avoid being hit by her basic attack. The DC increases by 1 every 4 Class levels. 'Sneak Attack' (3) If an assassin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Assassin flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 everythree assassin levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. Any attack from Attack of Opportunity is also considered a sneak attack. 'Extra Attack' You can attack again as a standard action 'Evasion' Reflexes If an Assassin makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. She then can hit the attacker once using attack of opportunity (only a basic melee attack) but doesn't have to roll for success vs AC. Evasion can be used only if an Assassin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless/prone Assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. 'Forced Sneak Attack' On your second or third BAB you can apply 1 more attack treated as a sneak attack so long as it's a successful hit. The attack can not be defended against. 'Improved Evasion Reflexes' At 10th level, an Assassin's evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. She then can hit the attacker once using attack of opportunity (only a basic melee attack) but doesn't have to roll for success vs AC. Evasion can be used only if an Assassin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless/prone Assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. Inventory Walkie - Talkie (Basic) This hand-held radio transceiver communicates with any similar device operating on the same frequency and within range. Basic: This dime-store variety has only a few channels. Anyone else using a similar walkie-talkie within range can listen in on the character’s conversations. It has a range of 2 miles. Category:Characters